marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Original Sin Vol 1 3.2
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** A motel ** *** ** ** *** * ** Items: * * | Synopsis1 = Tony Stark arrives at a motel in the middle of the desert in New Mexico. There he meets the owner and offers to buy the motel for whatever price he wants. Stark hands over a pen and his checkbook over to the man who cuts himself a check and leaves. No sooner is the former owner gone does Tony drop a massive metal structure around the motel. Putting on his armor and activating a series of drones, he gets down to work so he can find out what happened here years ago before the gamma bomb explosion that changed the life of Bruce Banner forever. Meanwhile, at the Pentagon, Bruce Banner is engaged in his own search for clues. Using his SHIELD credentials, Bruce is given access to the files there. He begins digging through the files regarding the gamma bomb project and he finds something that verifies the strange visions that he had seen. In the files is an invoice filled out by General Thaddeus Ross. It details how he paid Tony Stark a large sum of money and two bottles of twenty-five-year-old scotch to examine the gamma bomb and make it more powerful. This angers Banner, but he keeps his emotions in check with some drugs, needing to remain Banner to learn the truth. Bruce is certain that when he is done, Tony Stark won't have the Hulk to worry about, but Banner himself. Bruce then returns to his lab where he injects himself with something that reacts poorly with the Extremis in his system. As he expects, this sets off an alarm to Arno, Tony's brother, who asks what is wrong. Bruce tells him that there need to be some changes made to the Extremis programming and convinces Arno that he knows exactly what needs to be reprogrammed. He sells the idea to Stark's brother by reminding him that he is an expert on Hulk physiology. At that same moment, Iron Man is in the motel room he stayed at years ago when he was a consultant for the gamma bomb project. As he was black out drunk in the night in question, Tony has no memories of what exactly happened. To solve this, he has his drones scan the room for energy signatures that will allow him to reconstruct the events on that fateful evening. He then pulls up the images of that time. It was shortly after Ross hired him to tweak the gamma bomb. Drunk on scotch, Tony had invited Bruce to his motel room and asks him to do what Ross hired him to do. Bruce refuses to let Stark help as he thinks he is only doing it to take some credit for the weapon. Banner angrily tells Tony that he had worked hard for this moment and wants only his name in the history books for pioneering the future of gamma technology. With that, he storms out. Stark follows after him, telling Bruce that he can't believe that not achieving anything to this point would make him such a bitter man. His last words to Banner is that he hopes that his gamma bomb test goes spectacularly wrong, as it would serve him right. Returning to his room, Tony drunkenly has a one-sided conversation with his bottle of scotch. He convinces himself to go ahead with his plans even though he doesn't have Bruce Banner's permission. His last words are "It'd be a shame if something went terribly wrong with the bomb." With this memory ended, Tony Stark is horrified because based on this because it suggests that he did something to tamper with the gamma bomb and he might be responsible for the birth of the Hulk. He then begins to panic, because he doesn't want Banner to find out and has no idea what he could possibly say if Bruce somehow learns the truth. While at one of Tony's mansions, Bruce finishes his changes to the Extremis in his body and convinces Arno to run the program without double checking his work. Injected with a needle, Bruce suddenly transforms into the Hulk. When Arno tries to calm the Hulk down, he is shocked to discover that the Hulk now has Bruce Banner's intelligence. | Solicit = EVERYBODY HAS ONE... | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes Events in this story happen over various time periods, affecting the chronologies of the following characters: Hulk: * - Present Day * - The Past Iron Man * - Present Day * - The Past | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}